


Сломанная стрела

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Задолго до образования Братства Кольца Леголас размышляет о намеках, услышанных от отца и о последнем мрачном долге перед своим народом





	Сломанная стрела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458579) by Aulizia. 



Под мягким весенним ветерком шелестели нежной новой листвой гибкие деревья Лихолесья. В их шепоте были скрыты многие секреты, хотя мало кто, кроме Дивного народа, умел их понять. Бесчисленные века лес делил эту землю с эльфами, и изменения не преминули последовать: в каждой капле древесного сока текла лучистая магия земли, затрагивающая всех обитателей Северного Лихолесья.  
Далеко-далеко от сердца леса, около границы, где начинались открытые пространства, шевельнулась чья-то темная фигура – и легкий ветерок смолк. Двигаясь бесшумно, с плавной изящностью, под шатром леса шел эльф. Дома его народа были сокрыты в густых чащах Лихолесья, и, застав одного из них так далеко от их скрытых убежищ, сам лес словно затаил дыхание и прислушался.  
Быстрые длинные ноги легко и уверенно несли путника по испещренному корнями лесному ковру. Одетый в легкие одежды разных оттенков зеленого, он прокладывал себе путь среди деревьев, сжимая в руке искусно сработанный лук. И вот лес расступился, открывая маленькое озеро с чистой водой, образовавшееся здесь всего пару веков назад. Эльф помешкал у кромки воды, прежде чем заглянуть в холодную хрустальную глубину.  
Леголас Зеленолист пристально вглядывался в свое отражение. Действительно ли он надеялся уловить взглядом изменения? Но гладь отражала лицо все того же эльфийского принца, обрамленное блестящими золотыми волосами, и острый взгляд остался таким же, с толикой печали – и печаль эта со временем будет только расти.  
Выпустив с неслышным выдохом сдерживаемое дотоле дыхание, он сел на поваленное дерево и разжал кулак; лук упал на землю. Взгляд Леголаса устремился вдаль, на невидимую точку в глубинах леса, а проворные пальцы вытащили из колчана за спиной стрелу.  
Он с усилием заставил себя вернуться в настоящее и со смутным отвращением повертел в пальцах оружие. Стрела была прекрасной и отлично сработанной, от острого наконечника до оперения – как и все, что вышло из-под рук эльфов. Но само ее существование тяжелой ношей лежало на сердце Леголаса, потому что сделана она была ради одной-единственной цели.  
Внезапно в его глазах вспыхнул гнев, он стиснул стрелу и с яростью переломил ее пополам. Громкий треск нарушил лесную тишину. Неожиданная вспышка гнева утихла столь же быстро, сколь и появилась, оставив после себя лишь пустую вину. Он мысленно вернулся назад, к тому, что вызвало такое отчаяние.  
  
… Иной раз не имеет значения, сколько времени прошло после того или иного события – всё помнится, будто бы случилось вчера. Так было и в этот раз: казалось, совсем недавно Леголаса вызвали к отцу, королю Северного Лихолесья Трандуилу.  
– Леголас, я должен тебе кое-что отдать, – спокойно сообщил Трандуил, со свойственной всем эльфам грацией подходя к беломраморным книжным полкам. Взглядом зорче, чем у орла, Леголас наблюдал, как отец достает с верхней лук и колчан стрел.  
Леголас чуть нахмурил светлые брови:  
– Отец?  
– Возьми их: я предвижу, когда-нибудь они тебе потребуются, – лицо короля помрачнело, стоило ему торжественно произнести эти слова.  
– Я умело стреляю и из собственного лука, – медленно ответил Леголас, по неясной ему самому причине не желая принимать отцовский подарок.   
– Умело? – Трандуил усмехнулся. – Похвальная скромность, хотя куда менее похвальное упрямство, – серьезно добавил он. – Этот лук создан для особой цели, и он верно тебе послужит.  
– Для какой именно цели?  
Повисло тяжелое молчание, нарушаемое лишь слабыми отзвуками доносившихся эльфийских песен Лихолесья. Трандуил глубоко вздохнул, и, хотя время не затронуло его тонкие черты, взгляду Леголаса он предстал усталым и изнуренным.  
– Элронд прав, – наконец сказал он, и Леголас напрягся, ощутив истину в этих словах. – Наше время в Средиземье истекает, но я чувствую, что, возможно, нам предстоит сыграть для своего народа еще одну, самую последнюю роль. – И невысказанные слова резанули Леголаса острее, чем произнесенные вслух.  
– Если так, то, думаю, лучше наградить этим даром кого-то, кто питает большее пристрастие к бою, – осторожно возразил он.  
– Нет, Леголас. Я сделал верный выбор.   
Отвернув от Трандуила искажённое внезапной мукой лицо, юный эльф начал мерить шагами роскошный зал, воздвигнутый высоко над лесом. Тень на Западе, о которой так много говорили, еще не сильно затронула Лихолесье, – но тогда откуда этот обуявший его ужас? Всем своим существом он чуял, что, приняв лук, также примет на себя ответственность гораздо тяжелее и гораздо мрачнее нынешних, когда он отвечал лишь за безопасность своего родного леса.  
– Я не испытываю радости от мысли, что придется погасить жизнь родича, хотя бы одну, – в итоге промолвил Леголас. В улыбке Трандуила была печаль, хотя в мудрых глазах сверкнула надежда.  
– Придет время – и перед тобой встанет выбор, сохранить или нет нечто более ценное, чем твои попытки отогнать от себя мрачный долг.   
И это был его последний уклончивый совет…  
  
…Сумерки бархатной завесой опустились на лес, когда Леголас вновь открыл глаза. Он разжал руку, все еще сжимавшую сломанную стрелу, и его губы изогнулись в горькой улыбке, когда он заметил, что древко чудесным образом срослось, словно и не было переломано – цель, ради которой стрела была создана, никуда не исчезла, всегда маячила на горизонте будущего. Грациозно отведя руку, он вложил стрелу обратно в колчан к остальным, затем поднял отвергнутый ранее отцовский лук и пробежался проворными пальцами по тетиве. Затем тихо заговорил на своем родном языке, и деревья склонили ветви, чтобы расслышать его.  
– Однажды, когда я осознаю правоту этого решения, ты запоешь, – он, пошатнувшись, встал. – Но до того дня ты будешь покоиться в мире.


End file.
